Lemon vanilla butter (reloaded)
by wolflink123
Summary: If you know what I mean, not for younglings, M for lemons. Enjoy! XD It failed the first time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello peoples, I have seen that a lot of you guys have been wanting to see a vanilla butter lemon/smut thing so here it is! This is set three years after the movie and they are around 18 years old after an upgrade, this is not connected to my other story enjoy! XD  
**

**(the first one was crappy so I fixed it up)**

**i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any thing to do with the movie**

Lemon vanilla butter

Rancis pov

I walked around my house quickly, getting every thing ready for tonight. Hmmmm... Drinks, check, snacks, check, the zombie movie that made almost half the arcade shit it's self, check, I grined, every thing was here for the perfect night, all I have to do is wait for my girl.

Oh, your probably wondering what I'm going on about, well tonight I have a date with my girlfriend, Vanellope Von Schweetz, we'll be having a kind of movie night and will be watching the newer 'Day of the Dead' movie, but that's not all, I have a plan. You see Vanellope is terrified of zombies, only I know, but she dosen't know I know, so I'm going to use that to take our relationship to the next step, and hopefully not screw it up.

The door bell suddenly rang and I all but skipped to it and swung it open quickly. Standing on my door step was Vanellope, still in her racing cloths, and she did not look happy, she was death glaring at the ground, her arms crossed across her chest and had an all round sour look on her face. My grin instantly dropped and a worried look replaced it.

"What's wrong?" I asked and hugged her round the waist, she buried her face in my chest and let out a long sigh.

"It's kinda stupid but, Taffyta was being a complete bitch to me all day, like in the random roster race after closing today, she slammed me off the cake way and I was stuck in cupcake frosting for ten minuets. I didn't even finnish the race and of corse she just had to rub it in my face afterwards." She said and rapped her arms around my neck.

"Awwww, my poor little Nellie, though it sounds like an exciting race, to bad my car was a wreck after that last race today, other wise she would of gone flying as well." I said and brought up her face to kiss her, I started to walk backwards with her, still kissing, and we both sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

We broke the kiss hesitantly and I laid down slightly, leaning on the arm rest, with her resting on me and we both tucked our legs up underneath our selves, with her now shoeless, and I hugged her close.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked looking at him.

"Day of the Dead," a said cooly and looked at her, I swear I saw a flash of fear in her eyes but was gone within a second. "It won't be to scary for you will it?" I asked teasing.

She just glared at me and scoffed, "in your dreams Fluggerbutter," and sunk deeper in to the couch as I reached for the remote.

Lb

The movie credits rolled across the screen to mark the end of the movie, I picked up the remote and switched off the TV, it was now dark out side and the only light came from the small lamp beside me. I looked over at Vanellope and gilt suddenly over came me, she was terrified, she had her eyes closed tightly and was shaking and sobbing quietly. I instantly sat up and rapped my arms around her and she buried her face in to my chest. I stroked her hair and whispered calming things in to her ear.

"I-I'm sorry I-" I tried to say but Vanellope cut me off with a small kiss.

"I-it wasn't y-your fault," she stuttered as she retracted, "I shouldn't of been so s-stubborn and just admitted I was scared of z-zombies," she continued sniffling.

This just made me feel more guilty but I was still going to continue with my plan, I put my mouth near her ear and whispers "well I know away to make you feel all better."

I stood up quickly and reached over and turned off the light, I scoped up Vanellope and carried her up the stairs carefully in the dark towards my bedroom. Once we got there I laid her down and crawled over her, with the light of the moon coming through the window I could see the confusion written all over her face.

"So... Any reason why we are here?" She asked, all previous fear long gone.

A small grin coved my face "Well I just thought that I'd cheer you up a bit, but only if you are alright with that Nellie?" I asked giving her a knowing look, she caught on after a few seconds and nodded eagerly, oh this is going to be fun.

I attached my lips to hers and we started to kiss, I ran my tong over her bottom lip as to ask for entry, she opened her mouth and our tongs meet as I started to explored her mouth, we broke the kiss after a minuet when I felt her hands tug at the edge of my shirt, I sat up and slipped it over my head and through it some where in the room, she ran her hands over my chest and smiled seductively. I then tugged at the edge of her hoodie and t-shirt and got the idea, she lifted her arms above her head so I could slip the two bits of clothing off and they joining my shirt, leaving her top half in just her bra. I leaned down once again and we locked lips, I ran the tips of my fingers up and down her flat stomach until I finally got to her breasts and gave them a gentle grope, I slid my hands around to her back and unclipped her bra, sliding it off her and chucking it where ever.

I took one of her nipples in my mouth and began to suck on it and using my hand to play with the other one, this made her moan in pleaser. I felt her hands fiddle with the front of my pants, managing to undo the button and zipper, I slipped them off as well as my boxes and then I slipped Vanellope's skirt and stockings off her legs as well as her panties, leaving us both completely naked. I slipped a finger in to her and started to massage her clit making her moan and squirm slightly beneath me in pleasure. Once she was good and wet I positioned my self and thrusted into her, she cried out in pain as I entered her for the first time and grit her teeth as I kept pushing, going as far as i could in to her. I had no idea what exactly I was supposed to as this was both our first time, I just apologised continuously and put feather light kisses wherever I could reach. I pulled out again and trusted back in, I kept going in and out, slowly getting faster and deeper as I could see Vanellope was not in pain any more and was starting to enjoy it.

I could feel her start to tighten around me and, at her demand, picked up the pace as I could feel my climax coming closer, Vanellope came first after a few more minuets of me thrusting in to her, her back arched and she let out a loud moan of my name and I felt my self get soaked, I went even faster after that until I couldn't take it any more and released in to Vanellope with one final thrust, moaning her name loudly. Once I had finished my load, I puled out of my girlfriend and collapsed beside her, we were both completely spent and breathing heavily, I looked over at her and saw she had a large grin on her face as she panted and looked over at me.

She let out a small chuckle "let's do this again sometime," she could just say.

I just nodded in agreement and grinned back, I rapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek lovingly, we both then drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it (but not to much) please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got board so because I already updated nfp for the week I'm doing another chapter for this one, but sorry this took so long, I've never done any thing like this in real life so I have had to look around at other smut stories to get an idea of what actually happens in this kind of thing**

Shower lemons

(The next morning)

As Rancis slowly came back into consciousness, he could hear the sound of the shower being turned on, slightly confused, he rolled over and felt around in the messy sheets, the memories from last night suddenly cane flooding back and he grinned. He slowly got up, still but naked, and stumbled his way to the bathroom and he, quietly as possible, slipped in. Through the frosted glass of his shower, he could see the fuzzy image of his girl and got an idea, he silently slipped in to the medium sized, rectangle shower when Vanellope's back was turned and rapped his arms around her waist from behind, in response, she let out a small squeak of surprise. She turned around in his loose hold to see who the intruder to her morning shower was but as soon as she did, a pair of peanut butter and chocolate flavoured lips crashed in to hers and her back was pushed up against the wall.

She wound her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepened the kiss, he forced his tong in her mouth, not that she was resisting in the first place. He lifted her up slightly, catching on quickly, Vanellope wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles in a tight grip, Rancis as well tightened his hold on her waist. Vanellope could feel his already hard erection pressing on her thigh, she smirked against his lips and broke the kiss, pressing her damp four head on his, slightly out of breath from long kiss.

"Well good morning to you to, some one is happy to see me," she said, still smirking and grabbed his erection.

"Well I do love seeing my girl," he replied and planted his mouth back on hers.

Vanellope momentarily moved Rancis back with her legs and guided him in with her hand, she let out a loud moan of pleasure on his lips as he went all the way in.

Vanellope broke the kiss once again, "you sure you can keep up?" She asked teasingly.

He just smirked and replied with "you know it."

He then started moving in and out slowly, just experimenting to see her reaction.

"Rannnnnncis" came the annoyed, begging moan from Vanellope as she hung her head back and breathed heavily.

The racer in question just scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully and speed up his thrusts. Soon, she was making high pitched sounds with every trust and basically begging him to go harder and faster to which he complied to. The hard fucking went on for at least twenty minuets before Vanellope hit her climax with a short scream if pleasure, cuming on to Rancis's cock. Which he soon followed, releasing in to her with a grunt.

Rancis's trusts slowly came to a stop and the two of them were leaning against the wall of the shower while they both caught there breath. Rancis looked at Vanellope and smirked.

"Told you I could keep up."

**Hey peoples, that's the seconed chapter done, pleas leave a review or two. I just need your opinion, would you guys like to see smut chapters about other racer ships? Because if you do then I will write some and if any one has any suggestions or couples they want to see just PM or review and I will give it my best shot.**


End file.
